This invention relates to electrically powered typewriters and particularly jam precluding carriage function control mechanism. Typewriters having electrically powered carriage functions have usually provided interlock mechanisms which are operative to block initiation of a second carriage function while an earlier called function is in progress to avoid jams and damage to machine parts. Such interlock mechanisms add undue complexity to a machine and are expensive in terms of cost, assembly and adjustment.